


Possible (32/39)

by Mexta



Series: Possible [32]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, post-412
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexta/pseuds/Mexta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible (32/39)

By the next morning Mickey knew he couldn't go to school again without seeing Ian. He didn't like missing too much school -- it was a pain in the ass to catch up, finding someone's notes to borrow or sweet-talking the teacher into filling him in -- but it wasn't like he'd be able to concentrate anyway.

He got dressed and ready for school anyway, in the hopes that after a quick visit with Ian to set his mind to rest, he'd still be able to catch a couple of classes.

Mandy and Svetlana both stopped him on his way out, demanding to know how Ian was and why, if he was out of the hospital, he wasn't here, at home, as they said. Mickey dismissed them impatiently, but in his own head he wondered the same thing.

At the Gallagher house, he marched up the steps and went to open the door, then stopped, shocked to find it locked. He didn't know when he'd ever seen a locked Gallagher door. Frank's image flitted through his mind, and Terry's, and Patrick's, and then, strangely, his own. Who were they trying to keep out? 

He rang the bell and starting pounding on the door without waiting for an answer. He was still pounding when the entry opened and Fiona stood there looking at him.

"Finally," Mickey said, starting to brush by her, but to his surprise she stood her ground and put an arm out, blocking his way. "The fuck?"

"Hold on," she said, and somewhere in the background Lip came into view.

Mickey felt his fingers start to curl into fists. "You're not stopping me from seeing him."

"I'm not trying to," she said, her tone an odd mix of placating and implacable. "Just want to talk a minute first."

Mickey's arms folded in front of him, as though of their own accord. "You wanna call me an evil drug dealing thug again?"

"Of course not. Mickey," she said, dropping her arms but still not moving out of the way. "I'd be a complete hypocrite to blame you for what happened. I know better than anyone that mistakes happen."

It wasn't a mistake, Mickey thought, but he kept his mouth shut, waiting for her to get to the point.

"It's not that. I just ... We just -- we think it would be better for Ian to stay here for a while."

Mickey blinked, switching his gaze over to Lip who was hovering expressionlessly in the background. To be honest, he hadn't even thought as far as how long Ian would be staying here. It hadn't occurred to him to wonder.

"What d'you mean, for a while?" Mickey asked blankly. "Till he's over this thing? I mean, the doctor discharged him so he must be doin' all right, huh?"

"Well -- sure," Fiona said, sounding a little vague now. "I mean, until he's -- you know. Really feeling better."

It didn't sound like she was talking about the seizure. If she meant the whole bipolar thing, hadn't the nurse at the clinic said that was pretty much a life-time situation? Mickey stared at Fiona for a minute, then decided he had more important things to worry about than enlightening her. Like seeing Ian. 

"Whatever. I'm -- "

"It's not that we don't think you've been doing your best, Mickey," Fiona said. "We know it hasn't been easy. For him or for you. And I'm not saying you don't care about him."

Mickey was starting to get tired of all the things Fiona wasn't saying. "I don't care -- "

But she didn't stop. It was as though she had planned this little speech and was going to give it, no matter what. "We just think maybe it's time you had a break. Let us look after him for a while. I'm sure you have enough going on with a new baby and your dad in jail ... "

That was pretty much enough. "Ian's a big boy," Mickey said, cutting her off. "He can decide for himself where he wants to live." He turned to Lip. "He upstairs? I'mma see him. You gonna try and stop me?"

Lip exchanged a glance with Fiona, than gave Mickey his usual bland, disdainful look, and took a slow step backwards. "No. Knock yourself out."

Mickey took the stairs two at a time and strode down the hall to the room Ian shared -- used to share -- with his brothers. There he was, on the bed, lying slightly curled and facing the wall. 

"Ian?"

The figure on the bed turned slowly, and looked up at him. "Oh. Hey. Mickey."

The rest of the room seemed to be empty. Mickey swung the door shut behind him and crossed over to the bed. "How you feelin'?"

"Okay. Better." Ian stifled a yawn. "Still kinda doped up, I think."

"You, uh ... " Mickey didn't know quite what to say. "You scared me, man."

Ian gave a faint smile. "Sorry bout that. Didn't mean to."

"'S okay." Mickey slid down to the floor, back against the wall, so he could see Ian better. "As long as you're okay now."

"Yeah." Ian shook his head a little. "Guess I gotta go back to the clinic, get my meds sorted again. Fucking pain in the ass."

"That's no big deal. They'll figure it out."

"Yeah."

"Where's Carl?"

"In juvie." Ian gave Mickey a resigned kind of look, as though describing the inevitable. "How's Yev?"

"He's fine. Cryin' and poopin' as usual."

Ian smiled again. "Mandy?"

"Workin' more than ever. No sign of the asshole."

They stayed silent for a moment, and Ian's eyelids started to drift closed again. Probably not really ready to trek all the way over to the Milkovich house, Mickey told himself. Probably safer to stay, he found himself thinking. 

"You okay here?" Mickey asked, a bit abruptly.

Ian's eyes opened, and he seemed to study Mickey for a moment. "Yeah," he said after a moment. "I'm good."

"K." Mickey nodded slowly. "Need anything?"

"No," Ian said, with that look Gallaghers always gave you when you asked if they needed anything.

"K," Mickey said again, not knowing what else to do. He thought about when his next class started. "Guess I should get going, then."

"Okay." 

Ian watched as Mickey pushed himself up from the wall. Mickey glanced at the door, then back at Ian, and then leaned down to kiss his forehead lightly. "See you."

"Later."

As Mickey started for the door, Ian spoke behind him. "Mickey."

Mickey stopped, and turned. "Yeah man?"

"You ... are coming back again, aren't you? Later?"

Mickey couldn't help it. He took a step back to the bed, reached for Ian's hand and squeezed it. "Of course I am."


End file.
